piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneyland
Disneyland Park, commonly known as Disneyland, is the first of two theme parks built at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. The creation of brothers Walt Disney and Roy O. Disney, Disneyland has become the world's most famous themed amusement park and one of the most visited sites in the world. Following a televised first-look of the park along with a pre-opening for the press and VIPs on July 17, 1955, the official and historic public opening of Disneyland occurred on July 18, 1955. As the original Disney theme park and resort operated by the Walt Disney Company and the only theme park to be designed and built under the direct supervision of Walt Disney himself, it is dedicated to fairy tales and Disney characters. The park is represented by Sleeping Beauty Castle, a replica of the fairy tale castle seen in the 1959 film. A successful theme park, Disneyland contains various attractions, including the Pirates of the Caribbean, located at New Orleans Square. History Concept and construction Walt Disney and his business partner-brother Roy were heading a Hollywood film studio before their idea of a theme park formed. Walt Disney's original concept was of a permanent family fun park minus the "negative element", which he felt traveling carnivals often attracted. While on outings with his daughters Dianne and Sharon, Walt realized there were no parks with activities both parents and children could enjoy together. Over time, Walt had received numerous letters written by people wanting to visit the Disney Studios lot and to meet their favorite Disney character. Realizing a functional movie studio had little to offer to the visiting fan, he then began to foster ideas of building a area at his Burbank studios for tourists to visit and take pictures with Disney characters set in statue form. His ideas then evolved to a small play park with a boat ride and other themed areas. Over time, Disney's ideas continued to evolve into a concept for a larger enterprise; that enterprise became what is known today as Disneyland. Disneyland was partially inspired by Tivoli Gardens, built in 1843 in Copenhagen, Denmark and Children's Fairyland built in 1950 in Oakland, California. Disney's original modest plans called for the park to be built on eight acres (32,000 m²) next to the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California as a place where his employees and families could go to relax. Early in development, during the early 1950s, it became clear that more area would be needed. Difficulties in obtaining funding caused Disney to investigate new ways of raising money. He decided to use television to get the ideas into people's homes, and so he created a show named Disneyland which was broadcast on the fledgling American Broadcasting Company (ABC) television network. In return, the network agreed to help finance the new park. On the suggestion of researchers at Stanford Research Institute who correctly envisioned the area's potential growth, Disney acquired 160 acres (730,000 m²) of orange groves and walnut trees in Anaheim, south of Los Angeles in neighboring Orange County. Construction began on July 18, 1954 and would cost US$17 million to complete. U.S. Highway 101 (later Interstate 5) was under construction at the same time just to the north of the site; in preparation for the traffic which Disneyland was expected to bring, two more lanes were added to the freeway even before the park was finished. Because of his brother Roy's distrust of the project, and because of financial considerations, Walt Disney was forced to turn to outside financing for his theme park. For the first five years of its operation, Disneyland was owned by Disneyland, Inc., of which Walt Disney Productions and ABC each owned half. In 1960, Walt Disney Productions bought ABC's share of the theme park. This would later come full circle in 1999, when The Walt Disney Company, the successor to Walt Disney Productions, merged with Capital Cities-ABC, Inc. New Orleans Square New Orleans Square was among the last additions to Disneyland overseen by Walt Disney himself. Opened in 1966, it is meant to capture the flavor and architectural detail of New Orleans's Bourbon Street. New Orleans Square is also home to the Blue Bayou Restaurant near the entrance to Pirates Of The Caribbean. Those wishing for a souvenir can visit the Pieces of Eight shop and have their future told by Fortune Red. Nearby is the Disney Gallery, which features various Disney art, including art from Pirates of the Caribbean. Also, Tom Sawyer Island has been converted to the Pirate's Lair for the summer of 2007. Pirate Square Early plans, according to 101 Things You Never Knew About Disneyland, show that Pirates of the Caribbean, the The Haunted Mansion, and Tom Sawyer Island were to be linked by a common theme: Jean Laffite. The plan called for for a treasure-filled crypt next to the Haunted Mansion. The crypt would contain a treasure trove with undead pirates and exit at a pirate's hideout on Tom Sawyer Island. Hosting Pirates Premieres As Disneyland was home to the original attraction, it was decided that the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl would take place there. Because of The Curse of the Black Pearl's success, more films were made. And so Disneyland would host premieres for sequels Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and On Stranger Tides. For the premiere of On Stranger Tides, a "black carpet" was used instead of the traditional red carpet. Park Attractions Here's where it all began for Pirates of the Caribbean. While the original attraction has been updated since the first Pirates movie, it retains its original essence as a dangerous world of myths and legends and the desire to be free to sail the seas. Pirates of the Caribbean - Adventure deep into the heart of the Caribbean, where the waters are as treacherous as Captain Jack Sparrow is eccentric! Sail through a seaport set ablaze by pillaging pirates led by the barbaric Captain Barbossa.Pirates of the Caribbean - Disneyland Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island - Beware! Pirates have overtaken Tom Sawyer Island! Sail across the Rivers of America and embark on thrilling new adventures with a boisterous crew of pirates.Pirate's Lair - Disneyland Fantasmic! - Mickey Mouse battles evil and conjures good in a musical pyrotechnic spectacular with a magnificent floating scenes—including an unbelievable pirate ship—that will leave you breathless.Fantasmic - Disneyland World of Color - The World of Color nighttime water spectacular weaves water, color, fire and light into a kaleidoscope of fantasy and imagination. More than 1,000 jets of water form incredible shapes in time to the music as Disney characters come to life on a shimmering veil of mist. Be immersed in this dazzling new dimension of magic at Disney California Adventure Park.World of Color - Disneyland Merchandise Pieces of Eight - If it's a pirate treasures ye be seeking', matey, this is the right place! Find pirate clothing, play knives and swords and more.Pieces of Eight - Disneyland World of Disney at Downtown Disney - Strike the goldmine of Disney treasures—including plenty of Pirate merchandise—at this whimsical store filled with Disney toys, apparel,souvenirs, and collectibles.World of Disney at Downtown Disney - Disneyland Disneyland Resort personal-sized party cake - Enhance your celebration by adding a Disney Pirate treasure chest to your full-service dining experience—each comes with a special surprise and an individual cake!Birthdays at the Disneyland Resort - Disneyland Special Events Exclusive Sneak Peek of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Join Jack's Crew ... and set sail for adventure! Enter the world of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at Disneyland Park, the pirates come out at night... and they won't set sail 'til they've found a crew!'' From March 25 - May 30, 2011, Disneyland offered a 3D sneak peek of the fourth Pirates film, On Stranger Tides, release on May 20.'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides – Sneak Peek' Coming Soon to Disneyland Park Making your way to Big Thunder Ranch, aside from seeing the sneak peek, guests were able to interact with live pirates, finding Pirates merchandise and other accessories, and enjoying a hearty helpin' of pirate grog (non-alcoholic). Dining Enjoy a unique dining experience at Disneyland Park and watch brave explorers as they enter the world of the Pirates of the Caribbean from your table at the Blue Bayou. Blue Bayou - Savor down-home, Louisiana-inspired cooking and full table service in moonlit ambience as Pirates of the Caribbean passenger boats drift past.Blue Bayou - Disneyland See also *Disneyland at Disney Wiki External links *Official Disneyland Website * Notes and references Category:Real-world locations Category:Disney Parks locations